


The Boy Who Believed

by TehSoulCookie



Series: Jack Frost Crossovers [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehSoulCookie/pseuds/TehSoulCookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron tries to convince Harry that there's a winter spirit, but Harry isn't buying it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Who Believed

Harry was a wizard, so he could believe in all sorts of things. Dragons, flying broomsticks, talking hats, even ghosts and things that go bump in the night. But one thing he didn’t believe in was Jack Frost.

“I’m telling you Harry! He’s real! I’m not pulling your leg, I swear. I’ve been able to see him since I was little, my mom and dad can see him, even Professor McGonnagall can see ‘em!” Ron gave Harry an exhasperated expression and Harry rolled his eyes.

“Then you’re all nutters! There’s no such thing as Jack Frost, Ron, he’s just a made up character, like Santa Claus and the Toothfairy!”

Ron let out a gasp and shook his head in disbelief.

“But they’re real too! And the Easter Bunny, the Sandman, and the Boogieman!”

“Oh, now I _know_ you’re pulling my leg, everyone knows they’re not real,” Harry said. He rolled his eyes again, grabbing his scarf and telling Ron he was heading outside for a while. Ron just nodded mutely, seemingly horrified by the fact that Harry didn’t believe in any of them. Harry chuckled as he left. Ron was really dedicated to that joke, wasn’t he?

Harry shuffled through the snow, his breath puffing out in clouds of steam before him. He made his way toward the great lake, the water shifting with the wind, the edges the only part of it that was really frozen.

He stopped at the edge of the lake and took a deep breath of the chilly air, letting it out in a sigh. What did Ron think he was pulling, trying to get him to admit that those silly kids’ stories were real.

“There’s no such thing as Jack Frost,” He muttered, picking up a stone and tossing it into the lake. Just as it hit the water, a snowball pegged Harry on the back of the head. He growled and spun around, very much not in the mood for games.

Only no one was there. Harry blinked and frowned, before two more snowballs pelted him from the left. Harry stumbled and wiped the slush from his face, narrowing his eyes as he looked around.

“Alright, who’s there?! Show yourself, this isn’t funny!” Harry called. “Fred? George? If that’s you, I swear to god…” Harry let the threat fall flat as he was pegged yet again by another snowball. Afterwards, the wind picked up suddenly, flurries of snow falling around him.

Some of the snow even swirled around what looked like the….shape of a person?

“Ron, if  that’s you using my invisibility cloak, I’m gonna clobber you,” Harry growled, stomping towards the figure. He swatted at it, but his hand sailed right through and her huffed.

“What the hell is going on?” He muttered, crossing his arms. Random snowballs, sudden wind, and now a mysterious, invisible shape?

It was all too strange to be a coincidence. What if Ron had been telling the truth? What if Jack Frost had heard Harry and was now playing tricks on him?

“No, that’s impossible, he doesn’t exis-“ A snowball in his mouth shut Harry up and he coughed, spitting out the rapidly melting snow. Okay, now there was no way _that_ was anything naturally occurring. Maybe….

“He’s real…” Harry said, the figure of Jack Frost appearing before his eyes.

“About time you wised up, if you’d kept going on about how I wasn’t real, I might’ve just had to shove snow down your pants,” Jack said, smirking at Harry.

“Ron was right…” Harry’s eyes widened to comical proportions and he blinked. Something clicked in his brain and his brows creased. “Wait, so does that mean that Santa Claus, and the Tooth Fairy, and the Easter-“

“Yep, all real. You should really listen to your friend more often, he’s not an idiot you know.” Jack smiled, perching on top of his staff.

“Yeah….I’ll make sure to tell him that.” Harry couldn’t help but continue to gape at Jack, the winter spirit chuckling.

“Hey, fish-face, how bout we have an actual snowball fight instead of that one sided stuff from before? Snowball fights are only fun with a lot of people.”

“Uh, sure,” Harry said. How two people was considered a lot he didn’t know, but just then a wind kicked up that knocked on all the windows of Hogwarts at the same time.

People immediately started pouring out of the school, students and teachers alike smiling and cheering at the sight of Jack. He waved back at them all and in a loud voice yelled, “SNOWBALL FIGHT!!”

Harry ducked at the first flurry of snowballs, laughing as Jack hid with him, making a fort of snow easy as breathing.

Harry would never forget the look that Ron would give him afterwards, and the ‘I told you so’s he received.


End file.
